Dalton Academy Warblers
by ShezzaMezza
Summary: What happens when Kurt and Blaine find out that Kurt is going to Dalton?  How does their, and others' relationships progress?  What actually goes on behind the scenes at Dalton?  AU after Furt.  Spoilers: Up to and including Furt.
1. Disaster

**AN: I haven't posted in a while. Well ages. I actually abandoned and deleted my old fic. But here's my latest! Enjoy!**

****Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee (Ryan Murphy has ignored my requests) or the song _Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop _by Landon Pigg. I do however, own my OC Sean.**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine's P.O.V.<em>

This was what the Warblers called a disaster. Our second soloist was leaving.

Sean had been my roommate for almost two and a half years now. I had just got back from class; which he hadn't been at all day; to see all his stuff that was usually strewn around our room packed in boxes and him sitting on bed in street clothes, an unusual sight as it is required to always have on our uniform on campus for the ten hours between eight in the morning and six at night. I checked my iPhone and noted that it was only four in the afternoon.

"Why?" was the first thing on my mind, and the only question I could get out.

"It... this," he said gesturing to the school in general, "It isn't for me. The pressure is just too much. I can't handle it. I won't be here on Monday."

He then got up and left. We didn't have a second soloist.

I wasn't sure what to do. I quickly messaged Wes and David, my two best friends and told them we needed to hold an emergency meeting tomorrow afternoon. There was no point having it today, most of the Warblers had plans for dinner with their families. It was an unspoken rule that we wouldn't hold any meeting on Friday afternoons, as most people had to commute for a while to get to their dinners.

I only go to visit my family monthly, to try and keep some image of normalcy for my father's sake. My father is a street magician turned actor - Harry Anderson. My mum left when I was only five years old. My dad remarried to Leslie. As a step-mum, she's nice. Well at least she's nice compared to the step-mums portrayed in most fictions.

She's the reason my family relationship is so strained. Although she refuses to admit it, she is slightly homophobic. Well maybe more than slightly. When I came out in my final year of middle school to her and my father, she refused to accept me. My relationship with my father dissipated. I'm pretty sure he still believes that he can make me straight.

They are the real reason I came to Dalton. Not to escape bullies at school, but to escape my strained home life. At least Kurt has a family who can mostly accept him. I hadn't met them yet, but I had heard all about the "Finn" debacle from Kurt, and wasn't sure that he isn't slightly homophobic.

My phone started ringing and jolted me out of my thoughts. It was the one man who had been occupying my thoughts himself. I accepted before it even rang twice.

"Kurt! How have you been doing?" I asked. I hoped he was okay, recently the only calls I have gotten from him were to report negative news.

"I'm okay I guess," he answered hesitantly. I knew something was up but waited for him to continue. "I was calling because I have some important news for you. But I want to tell you it in person. Could you get to my house in time for dinner tonight? We usually have it around six."

"Don't you normally have a family dinner on Friday nights?" I asked, not wanting to intrude on their first family dinner as a proper family - Burt and Carole had only gotten married that week, after all.

"Yes, but due to my important news, Dad and Carole asked me to invite you. Don't worry, you won't be intruding," he said with a chuckle, as if he read my earlier thoughts. "So can you make it?"

I checked the time and notice that it was 4:10 pm, I could make it with five minutes to spare, but I wouldn't have time to change. I voiced my thoughts to Kurt, and he seemed extremely excited that I could make it. I confirmed the address as I walked to the school's parking lot.

Kurt seemed reluctant to hang up, but after I told him that although I had a bluetooth set-up in my car, talking to him would only distract me from the road, he hung up with parting words about getting changed.

I wasn't lying when I said that he would distract me from the road. he seemed to have that effect on me. I really did think that he was entrancing, and would love to go out with him. But I understood that although I was pretty sure that the feeling was mutual, he didn't need the extra stress of a boyfriend. After that Neanderthal Karofsky's lip-rape of the precious porcelain boy, I wasn't sure whether kissing him would bring back those horrible memories he must have.

Sure, I wanted to be the one that taught him that kissing was a pleasurable experience, but the "incident" was too recent for me to even try. But I hoped that one day it would be me teaching him about the pleasures of kissing.

I wanted to stop thinking about him in that way only; I checked the clock; an hour and a half before meeting him. I blasted my iPod through my car's speakers to try and distract myself. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect, as the song that started to play described my exact situation.

_I think that possibly,  
>Maybe, I'm falling for you.<br>Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.  
>I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down<br>I want to come too  
>I think that possibly,<br>Maybe, I'm falling for you.  
>No one understands me quite like you do,<br>Through all of the shadowy corners of me._

I sung along quietly with the words. I always sing out my feelings, as it helps my get my thoughts in order.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much,  
>All of the while I never knew.<br>I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much,  
>All of the while I never knew.<em>

Coffee was Kurt and my thing. We always had coffee together at the Lima Bean, it related perfectly to my life. I started to sing louder, more confident in my feelings.

_I think that possibly,  
>Maybe, I'm falling for you.<br>Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.  
>I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine,<br>Now I'm shining too._

_Because, oh,  
>Because I've fallen quite hard over you,<br>If I didn't know you I'd rather not know,  
>If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone.<em>

It was true that I would rather be with no-one than with Kurt. Kurt was just... amazing. He managed to leave me speechless so many times, and Blaine Anderson never got speechless.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much,  
>All of the while I never knew.<br>I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much,  
>All of the while I never knew.<em>

_All of the while,  
>All of the while,<br>All of the while it was you, you!_

The only difference between this song and my feelings was that I was aware of them, I was aware that Kurt was the one that made my day brighten, the one I was in love with. The one I was driving over a hundred minutes to have dinner with.

As the music shuffled onto to a Katy Perry song (Thinking of You) I drove onwards, immersed in thought, with one hour and twenty-five minutes to figure out my feelings. And work out what I was going to say to Kurt's family, who I hadn't even met yet, and even so, they were insisting that I come together. I wondered what Kurt's news was, it must important if they were that insistent.

The rest of the drive passed in a blur of houses, streets and music. I arrived outside the Hummel-Hudson household at exactly 5:59 pm. I checked my reflection in the rear-view mirror, fixing my jacket and re-gelling my hair to perfection.

I had Kurt's family to impress if I ever had a hope of being with him. From what Kurt had told me, Burt was very protective of his son and I guessed that he wouldn't let me be with him unless he trusted and respected me.

With one last check in the mirror, I stepped out of my BMW Gina - sometimes a rich family is worth it - and rang the doorbell of Kurt's house. Although it was way smaller than my house, and less luxurious than Dalton; I liked the sense of home (and smell of delicious home-made food) that emanated from the building.

"I'll get it! No seriously Finn, I will get it." Kurt's voice rang from inside the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was already 3 pages, and I wanted to see if people liked it before I continued! A link to the song on youtube and other related images (car, etc.) are on my author page so check it out if you're interested. Please review. I changed up my writing style slightly, so tell me if it works!<strong>

**ShezzaMezza :P**


	2. Dinner

**AN - Thanks for all the support! Sorry I took so long to update.  
>This goes for the whole story from now on:<strong>

**Bold is Blaine singing.  
><em>Italics are Kurt singing (except for the flashback :D)<br>Underline are the Warblers singing._**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>With one last check in the mirror, I stepped out of my BMW Gina - sometimes a rich family is worth it - and rang the doorbell of Kurt's house. Although it was way smaller than my house, and less luxurious than Dalton; I liked the sense of home (and smell of delicious home-made food) that emanated from the building.<em>  
>"<em>I'll get it! No seriously Finn, I will get it." Kurt's voice rang from inside the house.<em>

And that's what you missed on Dalton Academy Warblers!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blaine P.O.V.<em>**

I heard some noises and bumps inside, guessing that Kurt and Finn were fighting for the door. I found it endearing that they cared that much. The door opened and I soon found that my original guess was right.

Finn stood panting right at the door, Kurt standing just behind him. Finn's hand was just above Kurt's hair.

"Sorry for my step-brother's behaviour," said Kurt as if he had offended me, "but Finn threatened to ruffle my hair, and I just can't do that look." I smirked and put my hand out for Finn to shake. He really was the giant that Kurt described him as, but that look of innocence made it impossible to see him as imposing. I could see what Kurt saw in him last year, but I didn't really see the appeal myself.

"Blaine Anderson. I'm glad to finally meet you. Kurt has told me all about you." He overlooked my hand, looking at something outside. I followed his eyes to see him staring at my car.

"Is that a BMW Gina?" asked Finn.

"Are you kidding me? I've wanted to get my hands on one of those for ages!" That one, surprisingly, came from Kurt. I must have been staring at him like he came from another planet, as he smirked at me while saying, "My dad owns a garage. I've worked there for extra money. I know cars."

I couldn't help but imagine him dressed as a grease monkey. Un-dapper thoughts Blaine! I tried to distract myself by looking at what he was currently wearing, but that was even worse. He had on cherry-red skinny jeans that looked like they were painted on; a tight, white, v-neck shirt; black suspenders; and a jacket that matched the colour of his jeans. He sure did have a good fashion sense, but I wished that he could wear something that wouldn't make me want to jump his bones.

Kurt must have noticed something, as his eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Finn! Let him inside!" he squeaked, then promptly covered his mouth as I tried to cover my laugh with a cough. It was unsuccessful.

As I put my hand down and Finn let me inside, Kurt started going on about giving me the "grand tour", but I had other plans.

"Kurt, don't you think you should introduce me to your dad and Finn's mum? After all, they did invite me and insist on my presence."

"Oh, right!" he said, rushing around to show me where to put my blazer. He was so cute when he got flustered. As I took off my blazer, I rolled up my sleeves as I felt like I was dressed too formally. FInn was, after all, dressed in jeans and a shirt, and for Kurt, it was always an opportunity for fashion. He had probably changed as soon as he got home just for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kurt P.O.V.<em>**

"Dad, Carole, this is Blaine Anderson," I said as Blaine shook their hands. Always the dapper boy. I had only just got him to let his hair down around me this week. "He's helped me through the last few weeks with Karofsky's bullying. He was also bullied at his old school before moving to Dalton."

"Any friend of Kurt's is always welcome in this house." said Dad. I had instructed him to be on his best behaviour. "Call us Burt and Carole. With the amount of talking Kurt does about you, I can see he looks up to you and we already know you so well that I think we can go past the awkward Mr. Hummel phase." I hoped Blaine missed the part about me always talking about him.

"Only good things I hope, Kurt." joked Blaine. Obviously not. "Congratulations on your marriage Burt and Carole. Kurt told me all about it, I guess you already know how excited he was to be the wedding planner."

"C'mon Blaine," I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him away from my dad before he opened his mouth again and said something embarrassing. "I'll show you my room!"

We ran upstairs and I pulled him into my room before thinking. I had cleaned out my locker earlier that day, and the picture of him and collage of "COURAGE" were still sitting out on my bed, as I planned on taking it to Dalton. Luckily, he took it in good stride, noticing it as soon as he got in the room and saying "That's not fair! I don't have a picture of you for my room."

"Well it actually came from my school locker. I cleaned it out today," I said. This was the reason he was invited to dinner. My dad told me I should tell him in private. I took a breath and explained before he could interject his question. "I'm transferring to Dalton. The school board repealed Karofsky's expulsion and he will be back on Monday. My parent's are using their honeymoon money to pay the fees."

I started to cry, thinking again of the friends I'd be missing.

"I know that you'll miss your friends. I did at first. But as you settle in and make new friends you will realise that it was for the better. You would never have been able to relax at McKinley with Karofsky on the loose." he said, while rubbing my back to comfort me.

Blaine started to hum the intro to a song, one that I knew well. I hummed the guitar part with him as he sung the first verse.

**When you're down and troubled  
>and you need a helping hand,<br>and nothing, whoa nothing is going right.  
>Close your eyes and think of me<br>and soon I will be there  
>to brighten up even your darkest nights.<strong>

I dropped the humming and joined in with the harmony. I was right all those times when I had imagined that our voices would go well together.

_**You just call out my name,  
>and you know wherever I am<br>I'll come running, oh yeah baby  
>to see you again.<br>Winter, spring, summer, or fall,  
>all you got to do is call<br>and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
>You've got a friend.<strong>_

He motioned to me, and I took the next verse. In the back of my mind, I was aware that it was the first time he had heard me sing solo. I hoped that I had the impact on him that he had on me when singing.

_If the sky above you  
>should turn dark and full of clouds<br>and that old north wind should begin to blow  
>Keep your head together and call my name out loud now<br>and soon I'll be knocking upon your door.  
>You just call out my name and you know where ever I am<br>I'll come running to see you again.  
>Winter, spring, summer or fall<br>all you got to do is call  
>and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.<em>

This was making me feel better already. I stood up and pulled him up with me, and we started dancing around, not trying to impress each other, but rather just having fun as we alternated between lines. It was slightly lower than I usually sang, but I could live with it.

**Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend?  
>People can be so cold.<br>They'll hurt you and desert you.  
>Well they'll take your soul if you let them.<br>Oh yeah, but don't you let them.**

**You just call out my name and you know wherever I am  
>I'll come running to see you again.<br>Oh babe, don't you know that,  
>Winter spring summer or fall,<br>Hey now, all you've got to do is call.  
>Lord, I'll be there, yes I will.<br>You've got a friend.  
>You've got a friend.<br>Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.  
>Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.<br>You've got a friend.**

We collapsed on my bed at the same time. Finn walked in, and tripped over his own feet at the sight of us on my bed.

"S-s-sorry if I interrupted or anything." he apologized. I was shocked and started blushing at what he was implying, while Blaine just laughed. I smacked him and started to explain.

"Just because we're both gay, doesn't mean we're automatically dating." I snapped, trying to explain what had happened, but I was so embarrassed that Blaine took over the story.

"Kurt was upset at leaving all his friends behind, so I started to sing to tell him that I would always be there as his friend to make sure that he was okay, and not to be afraid. We both ended up singing and dancing around like idiots. After the song, we collapsed on the bed, at which point you walked in." he explained eloquently.

"Well Burt and Mum want you down for dinner," grumbled Finn. "I hope you like chicken." he added, to Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blaine P.O.V.<em>**

The rest of dinner went by uneventfully. My mind was still reeling from Kurt's announcement and our impromptu song. His voice was like that of an angel, or at least how I imagined an angel would sing.

But I still had one question left on my mind: Would he be joining the Warblers? He had already told me that he would be boarding. I explained that all boarders had to participate in an extracurricular activity, and they would board with the other members of that activity. Until this afternoon, the Warbler dormitory was full. But my roommate had left. He would be boarding with me.

"Of course I'll be joining the Warblers," he said as if I was stupid. "The only other extracurricular activities I have ever participated in is football and the Cheerios. I hate football, and the Cheerios was just embarrassing."

Football? I thought. Kurt + Football = Does not compute. I voiced my thoughts, wondering the story behind it.

"This was before he had come out to me. I caught him dancing to Single Ladies with two girls while wearing a unitard." started Burt. Kurt groaned, obviously wishing that I didn't hear this story. It only compelled me to want to know more. "One of the girls with him told me that he was the kicker on the and the other pretended to be his girlfriend."

"He approached me and asked if I could get him an audition for the team," Finn continued the story as I laughed at Kurt's use of the term audition. "We practiced, but each time he kicked, he used the Single Ladies dance to warm up. Our old coach, Coach Tanaka, decided to have try-outs for a new kicker around that time. Kurt did an amazing kick, and got on straight away. Most of the boys were against a gay guy on the team, but Coach said he was the best kicker our team had ever had.

"Puck and I wanted to loosen up the team, so we got Kurt, Mr. Schue and Coach to make them all learn the Single Ladies dance. Kurt taught them. On our next game, the whole team danced before our last play. We got the try and tied, but we had like, ten seconds left, and had Kurt kick.

"He did his dance, kicked, and scored a P.A.T., a point after touchdown. It was the only game we won that season." Finn explained.

"I know what a P.A.T. is. I'm a football fan." I said. Burt, Carole and Finn stared at me. I understood what they were getting at. "I'm not the most stereotypical gay guy you will meet. Sure, I read Vogue, but I also watch football, and have been told that I'm actually quite manly for someone who's gay. Well done Kurt for your football adventures!" I winked at him as I said that.

"I came out to my dad that night," he said. That's why this story was important to him. "He told me that he knew since I was three. I quit the team as soon as we were told to choose between football and Glee. Do I need to audition for the Warblers?"

"I can put in a good word for you as I'm the lead singer, and some recordings should be good enough." I explained. "But our second soloist just transferred out, so if you wan the position, you'll need to come prepared to the first meeting with a number to audition. If you really want to impress the Council, sing something with me to show how our voices harmonise. There will be others auditioning, so you might not get it as you're new."

I decided not to tell him yet that he would me rooming with me. I wanted it to be a surprise, along with another surprise that I quickly talked to Finn about while Kurt went to burn me a CD with songs that he had previously recorded. While he was out, I had asked Finn about the Cheerios. He told me to look it up on Youtube, along with a video of Kurt's winning shot at the only football game he participated in. I resolved to do so, and also check to see if there were any videos of him performing to show the Council.

Tomorrow I had to break the news of Sean's transfer and the loss of our second soloist to the Warblers, but at least I could lessen the blow with the news of a counter-tenor that would greatly increase our range of songs. As a male acapella choir, our song choice was usually highly limited, but Kurt would allow use to perform many songs traditionally performed by women.

When I got out of my car, I had a text from Kurt asking if I could come to his house again on Sunday to help him pack and get moving. I assured him that of course I would, and offered him the use of my car as I knew that both Carole and Burt worked on Saturdays. He would only move in officially on Monday, but he wanted to get his stuff into the dormitories before then so that he wouldn't miss half of his first school day.

I couldn't wait until he finally moved into my dormitory room, I would be able to see him every day without an almost two hour drive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - The song is <em>You've Got A Friend <em>by James Taylor. Link for a Youtube version of the song is in my profile. Also, I don't own Glee.**


	3. Meeting

**AN - Sorry I took a while to update, I've been sick (and still am)! BTW was _AMAZING_! My head's still cloudy from illness, so this is a bit rambly.**

**DISCLAIMER - *checks mirror* "Nup! I'm not Ryan Murphy. I guess I don't own Glee." For that matter, I'm also not Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, Teddy Leung or any other actor/character mentioned in this story, and I never will be.**

* * *

><p>Tomorrow I had to break the news of Sean's transfer and the loss of our second soloist to the Warblers, but at least I could lessen the blow with the news of a counter-tenor that would greatly increase our range of songs. As a male acapella choir, our song choice was usually highly limited, but Kurt would allow use to perform many songs traditionally performed by women.<p>

_..._

_I couldn't wait until he finally moved into my dormitory room, I would be able to see him every day without an almost two hour drive._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaine P.O.V.<strong>_

I woke up at and looked at the clock. It was already ten in the morning. I was confused, usually Sean woke me up around seven with his noisy preparation for the day ahead. I looked over to see his uncharacteristically empty bed and the events of the past afternoon cam flooding back to me. Sean may be gone, but Kurt was coming to Dalton!

The thought energized me to jump out of bed and get ready to break the news to the Council. The Warblers didn't have a choir director, rather an elected council of three seniors who ran our meetings. It was the exact opposite of what Kurt had told me about the New Directions - rather than fun singing and weekly assignments, we had meetings and a strict council. Hopefully, Kurt could bring in some ideas that would help loosen up the club.

The school's system for boarding room allocation was interesting. When you first get to school, you have to choose an extra-curricular activity, such as a sport, academic club or glee club. The activity you chose determined the hall that you roomed in, but you always roomed with someone of your own house. The Warbler hall had ten double rooms, three for each of the houses of Griff, Flep and Raven. There was a fourth school house, Erin, however it consisted of only sports players.

David, Wes and Thad - our council members; Richard, our beat-boxer; and myself, our first soloist were all in Griff. Griff tended to have the esteemed members of our club as it was known to be the most musical house. It was obvious that Kurt, as a counter-tenor; and hopefully soon to be second soloist; would be placed in Griff with us - they wouldn't place the new kid in a room by himself.

Flint, Ethan, Nick, Jeff, Nicholas and James were all in Flep; and finally Trent, Jesse, Andrew, Cameron, John and Luke were in Raven. Our currently empty room used to belong to Sam Evans and Christopher Strando, who both transferred to McKinley at the beginning of the semester.

As the meeting was on our weekend, and wasn't necessarily compulsory, we would all be attending in street clothes. I chose something more considerate than my normal style, as although my sexuality was accepted by all in attendance, I wanted to go for something about formal. I chose a pair of black jeans that I had that weren't skin tight, a plain white v-neck shirt and a black blazer jacket. This was accessorized with a pair of bright red suspenders. I didn't have time to gel down my hair, so I left it curly as I ran to the practise room, which was just at the end of our dormitory hall.

I got there at exactly 12:00, and managed to walk in the door just as Wes announced the beginning of the meeting.

"I have some good news, and I have some bad news," I started as soon as Wes had given me permission to speak. "I'll start with the bad news. Sean's transferred out. He's already left campus." The ruckus that followed could only be called expected.

"This is a kangaroo court!"

"You mock us, sir!"

"Order! Order!" screamed Wes, brandishing his beloved gavel. The room, scared that he would throw it at them, quietened immediately. "Warbler Blaine, is this true?"

"I tell only the truth. However, as I stated earlier, I also have good news that may balance out the bad news." Everyone looked at me expectantly, wondering what amazing news I had for them. "Remember Kurt Hummel, from McKinley? The one who spied on us during our impromptu Teenage Dream performance?

"Due to extenuating circumstances at McKinley, he is transferring here immediately, and will be joining the Warblers." I explained. Everyone was confused as to how this could balance out Sean's transfer. "He used to be in McKinley's glee club - New Directions, and although he was not a soloist, he also wishes to place his name in for auditions as our new second soloist."

"Auditions for second soloist are usually only available for someone who has been a part of the Warblers for over a semester. Why should he be allowed to audition?" That one came from Thad.

"He has a one-of-a-kind voice. I think his audition tape to get into the Warblers itself may be reason enough."

I had already listened to the CD a few times. Well, maybe I had fallen asleep last night with it playing on a loop. And I may have, possibly, copied all the files onto my iPod. It's not my fault that he had an amazing voice and deserved more recognition than he got at McKinley.

I chose Track 2, the one song that I knew would blow the Warblers out of the water and remove any doubts that he should be able to audition for second soloist. The opening music started, and sure enough, everyone recognized it.

"Defying Gravity?"

"Doesn't that reach a high F at the end?"

"I thought that it was originally sung by a girl. A soprano."

"Quiet! It's starting!" yelled David as he slammed Wes' gavel on the table (and earned a dirty glare from Wes).

_Something has changed within me,  
>Something is not the same.<br>I'm through with playing by the rules,  
>Of someone else's game.<em>

I knew that I had chosen the perfect track to impress not only the Council, but the whole room. We didn't yet have a counter-tenor in our ranks, but I had known, even after the first line, that Kurt would be our first in many years.

_Too late for second guessing,  
>Too late to go back to sleep,<br>It's time to trust my instincts,  
>Close my eyes and leap!<em>

_It's time to try defying gravity,  
>I think I'll try defying gravity.<br>Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity,  
>And you won't bring me down!<em>

_I'm through accepting limits,  
>'cause someone says they're so.<br>Some things I cannot change,  
>But till I try, I'll never know!<em>

_Too long I've been afraid of,  
>Losing love I guess I've lost.<br>Well, if that's love,  
>It comes at much too high a cost!<em>

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity,  
>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity.<br>I think I'll try defying gravity,  
>And you won't bring me down!<br>Bring me down!_

If the rest of the song hadn't gained him an audition for the second soloist position, the high F that he nailed certainly did.

_Ohhhhh, ohhhhh._

As the music faded to a close, everyone sat there in shock, except Wes, David and Thad, who quickly decided to listen to all his other songs, some of which were solos, and some of which were group numbers. Listening to "Give Up the Funk" impressed them even more with the extent of his lower range.

Even the ten songs that he had provided us with weren't enough. A laptop was quickly pulled out of somewhere, and while Nick and Nicholas set up the projector, Wes and David started to research him on YouTube. Not only, they discovered, was he an amazing singer, but he was also a great performer and dancer. We didn't dance, it was hard with an acapella choir, but he would be able to teach us how to improve our stage presence.

This soon became an impromptu movie/stalk Kurt Hummel afternoon.

* * *

><p><span>Cheerios' Pep-Rally 2010 - 4 Minutes feat. Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel<span>

Cheerios' Nationals Performance 2010 feat. Kurt Hummel

McKinley Titans - Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) feat. Kurt Hummel

New Directions - Push It

New Directions - Toxic

New Directions - Bad Romance

These six YouTube videos made me lose all semblance of control in front of my fellow Warblers. It should be illegal to move like that! If any of the Warblers didn't already know about my major crush on Kurt (which was pretty impossible, considering I talked about him 24/7), they would have known by then.

"Blaine! Blaine! Are you okay, man?"

"He's drooling! You guys broke him!"

"No, we didn't break him, the endearing spy broke him. I know what to do!" This came came from Wes. "Blaine! Kurt's here early, he's at the door looking for you!"

I jumped out of my skin at that, I still had a surprise to plan, and I had wanted to help him pack his stuff. I looked at the door, and when I didn't see him there, I realised all the Warblers were laughing at me! I couldn't believe them - I was cool, dapper, Blaine and they had the nerves to make me lose control in front of everyone.

"Very funny guys," I said, voice dripping of sarcasm. "but I will forgive you because I need your help. I know Kurt will miss his friends and family while he is here. So I enlisted his step-brother's help to get the whole of the New Directions; his close family; and even a few trusted teachers; to give him a surprise goodbye/"Welcome to Dalton" party. However, I planned on holding it here, in our common room. So we need to clean this place up and get some party decorations and food before tomorrow afternoon! I trust I can leave Wes and David in charge, as I will be with him, helping him pack, so he doesn't suspect anything."

Now, the Warblers had surprise parties often, so everyone had a job to do, and they knew it. As soon as I told them what was happening, the whole group; bar two, who hadn't been there for the previous party; jumped into action to get ready. I knew they would do a great job, so I left them to it and went to call Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine!"<p>

"Hey Kurt. I was ringing to tell you some great news, and also offer my services."

"News? Services?"

"Well first of all, congratulations are in order. I showed the guys your CD earlier this afternoon and... You're in!" I exclaimed. "Also, seeing as you are a counter-tenor, you have managed to obtain an audition slot for second soloist, as our previous one is no longer at the school. You're really lucky, as usually you have to be at the school for a semester to even have a hope at auditioning, but the Warblers haven't ever had a documented counter-tenor, so you automatically gain the chance!"

"Really? When's my audition?" Kurt said, getting frantic. "What should I sing?"

"Don't worry about it! You are pretty much guaranteed the position, the audition is just a formality. Try a Top 40 song, we usually sing those." I explained. "I can help you out tomorrow if you are really that unsure."

"Oh, that's fine, I've already got an idea." Kurt said thoughtfully. "However, I have just one question - although I am aware you are an acapella choir, would you happen to have a piano in your choir room, and if so, could I use it for my audition rather than a backing track?"

"Of course we have a piano, and I'm sure that it would be fine for you to use during your audition." I answered, intrigued about his plan. "Also, the 'offer my services' part of this call is that I would like to offer the use of my car for you to bring all your belongings to school tomorrow, as knowing you, it won't all fit in your car. I asked your dad when I visited last night, and he said that rather than making the trip himself, he would be fine with me helping you."

"Blaine, won't that cost you a lot in gas? You don't have to!" he argued.

"Kurt, I am going to come even if you don't accept my offer. It would make it easier for your family. And the cost of gas won't bother me - have you seen my car? I go to Dalton, I can afford it."

"Fine," he said resignedly, "if you're coming anyway, I may as well help my parents by making it so that they don't have to pay for the gas. After all, they already put their honeymoon money into my education."

"I have to go now," I said, "but I'll be at your house tomorrow morning, around nine! Can't wait!"

"Bye Blaine!" he chirped.

I hung up, sighing already at the loss of his voice.

"Goodnight Kurt." I said, already half asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - The song is "Defying Gravity", the Glee Cast version (except he gets the note).<strong>


	4. Surprise

**AN - Sorry, I know it's been a while. I just got back to school, then I was sick, and... I know that's not a good enough reason. I've also been working on a few ideas for some other fics.**

**Do you guys like the whole "flashback from last chapter" thing at the beginning of each chapter? I always get really annoyed when a story is updated and I can't remember the plot-line, so I decided to do this.**

**Also, I know that it's really short. It's just a kinda filler chapter. In two/three chapters will be my favourite chapter! The audition is coming up! I have a perfect song, all ready for Kurt (and Blaine) to sing.**

**Reviews feed the monkeys. (I have no idea where that came from.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bold<strong> is Blaine singing.

_Italics_ is Kurt singing.

**_Bolded Italics _is both of them singing.**

* * *

><p>"<em>... I know Kurt will miss his friends and family while he is here. So I enlisted his step-brother's help to get the whole of the New Directions; his close family; and even a few trusted teachers; to give him a surprise goodbye"Welcome to Dalton" party. However, I planned on holding it here, in our common room..."_

_..._

"_... I would like to offer the use of my car for you to bring all your belongings to school tomorrow"_

_..._

"_I have to go now," I said, "but I'll be at your house tomorrow morning, around nine! Can't wait!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kurt P.O.V.<em>**

It finally the day. It was finally happening - today was the day I moved into Dalton. Technically, I only started on Monday, but Blaine had said that it was okay if I moved in today, that he knew my future room-mate personally, and that they wouldn't mind. As it was the weekend, and I hadn't officially started yet, I was still in street clothes; but a bit more considerate than my normal clothes - I didn't want to make a bad impression.

I had gone with black skinny jeans that weren't as skinny as I usually wore and a crisp light blue t-shirt that matched my eyes. This was accessorized with only a black scarf that I slung around my neck, and my matching back coat - the same one that I wore when I first went to spy. My hair was natural today, as I had packed all my toiletries last night, which also meant that I hadn't done my moisturizing routine. I was dressed to impress.

I was shocked out of my thoughts when the doorbell rang. Checking the clock, I realised that it must be Blaine. I posed in my mirror one final time, and climbed up from my basement to see that my dad had already let him in and they were chatting about the latest football game.

"Kurt! It's great to see you. Are you ready?" asked Blaine, looking excited.

"Almost, I'm just gonna put the rest of my bags in your car so we can get going." I said, looking around for them. I looked to my dad inquisitively, questioning with my eyes where my bags are.

"Blaine's already gone and put them in his car, son. Now, have you got everything that you need?" my dad questioned.

I mentally checked through my list, and confirmed with him and Blaine that I was ready. With one final hug, Blaine and I were off.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine started. "Do you want to take a detour for morning tea? I had breakfast hours ago, and I'm really hungry."

"Sounds perfect. I'll just follow you?"

"That's fine." he answered, getting into his car as I got into mine. See you there."

* * *

><p><strong><em>3rd person P.O.V.<em>**

After a nice morning tea of bagels and coffee, they set off again. This time, Kurt's radio was on, and he was singing along. He had turned it to a Top 40 station, trying to find a song for his audition. He had told Blaine over the phone last night that he had an idea, but had realised this morning that "Bad Romance" was probably too riske for a male acapella choir.

He was just humming along to the few song that he knew the melody of, trying to find something that he could sing along to. A song that he knew quite well came on, and he hummed along to the male part, while reminiscing on his failed almost-duet with Sam. When it got to the higher, female part, he sung it with all he had.

In the other car, Blaine was listening to the same station, singing along to the male part with all he had.

**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you.  
>Across the water across the deep blue ocean,<br>Under the open sky, oh my,  
>Baby I'm trying.<strong>

_Boy, I hear you in my dreams.  
>I feel your whisper across the sea.<br>I keep you with me in my heart,  
>You make it easier when life gets hard.<em>

In Kurt's car, he was realizing how much this song applied to his life. He considered Blaine his best friend, and while he wouldn't yet admit how much he loved him, he was certainly infatuated by him.

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,  
>Lucky to have been where I have been,<br>Lucky to be coming home again.  
>Ooh ooh ooh.<strong>_

_They don't know how long it takes,  
>(They don't know how long it takes)<br>Waiting for a love like this.  
>Every time we say goodbye,<br>(Every time we say goodbye)  
>I wish we had one more kiss,<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will._

Blaine was coming to the same realizations in his own car, as he was unknowingly singing a duet with the one boy who had been on his mind for weeks now.

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,  
>Lucky to have been where I have been,<br>Lucky to be coming home again.**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way,  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed,<br>Lucky to be coming home someday.**_

**And so I'm sailing through the sea,  
>To an island where we'll meet.<br>You'll hear the music fill the air,  
>I'll put a flower in your hair.<strong>

_Though the breezes through trees,  
>Move so pretty you're all I see.<br>As the world keeps spinning 'round,  
>You hold me right here, right now.<em>

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,  
>Lucky to have been where I have been,<br>Lucky to be coming home again.**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way,  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed,<br>Lucky to be coming home someday.**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh,  
>Ooh ooh ooh, ooh.<strong>_

The next song on gave Kurt an idea. He knew what he was doing for his audition. He just needed Blaine's help.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kurt's P.O.V.<em>**

Finally we pulled into the Dalton Academy car park. Blaine suggested that we leave all my stuff in our cars and get the Warblers to help bring it to my room later. He grabbed my hand and I blushed as he pulled me along, while explaining the rooming system.

"...and we'll be in the Warbler Hall - our common room doubles as the choir room. You'll be placed in Griff, same as you room-mate." he rambled on, dropping my hand. I sighed at the loss of contact. "That reminds me, I need to get you introduced to your room-mate. You'll probably remember him from that time you came and spied on us." he continued. I blushed at the memory. "Oh, but beware, I forced David and Wes to be normal when we had coffee with them. Everyone in the Warblers is some degree of crazy."

Blaine finally stopped in the middle of the hall, shouting out to two boys sitting on one of the benches in the hall, chatting quietly. "Hey Jeff, Nick!" shouted Blaine. "You remember Kurt?"

"Oh yes, the endearing spy from McKinley!" answered the blond one. "Welcome to Dalton. This is your room-mate," he said winking and pointing to Blaine, "Blaine Anderson."

"Blaine! Are you kidding me? You tricked me into thinking that it would be someone I'd only seen in passing!" I yelled, trying to hide my excitement of the prospect of sharing a room with him. We continued on to what I guessed was the common room/choir room.

"Jeff and Nick are co-dependent." he said, completely ignoring my reaction to his little prank. "You'll get used to it. They've been going out for a couple years now. I have to warn you that Wes and David are partners in crime. They have an 'epic bromance' going on. Their words, not mine. We're all convinced that they'll wake up and realise that they are in love with each other."

"I though you told me that they had girlfriends." I interrupted.

"Yeah, well David is openly bisexual, and Wes is confused. They just refuse to admit it. You'll understand soon enough." he waved off my question. "Here we are! Common room!"

He opened the door and motioned for me to go first. I strutted inside, and...

"SURPRISE!" was screamed at me from all angles. I noticed Mercedes, Finn and even Mr. Schue was there.

Boy, I wasn't expecting this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - The song was Lucky, originally by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat, but I used the Glee lyrics (I don't know, maybe they're different). And I don't own it.<strong>

**I also don't own Glee, or any of the actors, but I'd happily pay any price to get a Darren Criss or Chris Colfer shipped to Australia.**


	5. Party

**AN - Sorry for taking so long! I have school, so I'll only be able to update about once a week. This is really just (another) filler chapter. I have a bit of writer's block, but I have the next chapter planned and ready for writing (my favourite so far), so it will be much better.**

****DISCLAIMER**: The only thing that I own that is Glee related is a shirt. I don;t own any of the songs mentioned. But if someone could get me a Darren Criss or Chris Colfer, I'd be happy to own one.**

* * *

><p>Underline is Tina singing.<br>**Bold is Artie singing.  
><em>Italics is Mercedes sining.<br>No formatting is everyone singing. _**

* * *

><p>"<em>Welcome to Dalton. This is your room-mate," he said winking and pointing to Blaine, "Blaine Anderson."<em>

_..._

"_Here we are! Common room!"  
>He opened the door and motioned for me to go first. I strutted inside, and...<br>"_SURPRISE!" was screamed at me from all angles. I noticed Mercedes, Finn and even Mr. Schue was there.  
>Boy, I wasn't expecting this.<em>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blaine P.O.V.<em>**

I watched as Kurt's expression changed from bemused to surprised to knowing. He looked at me, the question obvious in his eyes. All I did was nod, which was incidentally the cue for our next surprise.

The Warblers and New Directions had collaborated for a performance of a few songs. The would be live musical entertainment throughout the afternoon, but a few songs had been prepared in acapella arrangements, with his friends (and I) taking the lead vocals.

Everyone started with opening notes in an eight-part harmony, the song taking shape without any backing music.

Oo, oo, oo.

Tina sang the first verse, her beautiful soprano voice swelled over her backup, only provided by a few of the Warblers, Quinn and Brittany at that time.

_You and I must make a pact,  
>We must bring salvation back.<br>Where there is love,  
>I'll be there.<br>(I'll be there)_

Everyone else, including myself, joined in on the repeat of "I'll be there", and the rest of the group hummed the backing, the song starting to swell louder as Tina continued into the second verse.

_I'll reach out my hand to you,  
>I'll have faith in all you do<br>Just call my name  
>and I'll be there.<br>(I'll be there)_

This time, Artie sang the lead. Tina and Artie weren't his best friends in the group, but the message of the song was the most important bit, and they were the best people suited for the parts.

**And, (woah)  
>I'll be there to comfort you,<br>Build my world of dreams around you,  
>I'm so glad that I found you, yeah.<strong>

The song swelled to a substantial volume as Artie continued his part.

**I'll be there with a love that's strong,  
>I'll be your strength,<br>I'll keep holding on.**

Mercedes' powerful vocals kicked in. The strength in her voice blew us all away. Her singing this was her way to tell Kurt that she had accepted that he was leaving, and wished him the best - that she was no longer hurt or angry.

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter  
>Togetherness, well that's all I'm after.<br>Just call my name,  
>And I'll be there.<em>  
>(I'll be there)<p>

_I'll be there to protect you, **(yeah, baby)**  
>With an unselfish love that respects you.<br>Just call my name,  
>And I'll be there.<em>  
>(I'll be there)<p>

Artie and Mercedes sung out the rest of the song; with Tina, Quinn and Brittany singing the backup parts. I looked at Kurt to see how he was dealing with all of this. It seemed to be that he was crying, but not be cause he was upset. He was smiling through his tears, and flashed me an extra special grin when he noticed my staring.

**And, (oh woah)  
>I'll be there to comfort you,<br>Build my world of dreams around you  
>You know I'm so glad I found you. (Yeah)<strong>  
><em>(So glad baby)<em>

**I'll be there with a love so strong,  
>I'll be your strength,<br>You know I'll keep **_holding on._

_If you should ever find someone new  
>I know she better be good to you.<br>'Cos if she doesn't,  
>Then I'll be there.<em>

_Don't you know baby, (yeah yeah)_  
>I'll be there,<br>I'll be there._ (yeah)_  
><em>Just call my name,<br>And I'll be there._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._  
><em>I'll be there baby,<em>  
><em>You know I'll be there, (yeah)<em>  
><em>Just call my name,<br>And I'll be there._

_Just look over your shoulder.  
>Just call my name,<br>And I'll be there._

Oo, oo, oo.  
>Oo, oo, oo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kurt P.O.V.<em>**

I can't believe that the Warblers and ND had collaborated to create this afternoon for me. I knew that Blaine was the sole instigator, no matter how many times he insisted that he had help.

The songs that had been sung were amazing and emotional. After the mind-blowing rendition of _I'll Be There_, many other songs had been sung as a reminder that the New Directions would always have my back, and the Warblers were ready to accept me with open arms.

Quinn and Finn had collaborated with the rest of the New Directions to sing _Don't Stop_ by Fleetwood Mac and Brittany and Santana followed this up with an astounding version of _Umbrella_ by Rihanna. Santana refused to admit that she did it for me though, explaining that "Brittany asked me. Who can turn down Brittany?"

Someone (Wes) pulled out a karaoke machine, explaining that that was the extent of their group songs, but many people had practiced solos or duets in honour of my transfer. First up was Blaine, who tripped over his own feet in order to get the the stage first.

After his amazing performance of Bruno Mar's _Count On Me_, he came over to talk to me.

"Well?" he inquired.

"Thankyou Blaine!" I squealed, only vaguely recognizing Finn singing _I'll Stand By You _in the background.. "This is perfect. I loved your song. I can't believe you did this for me!"

"You're welcome, but the Warblers and New Directions helped a lot. I couldn't have done this without them. Your friends care a lot about you."

I was about to respond, but Rachel pulled me onto the stage to sing the duet that we had done earlier in the year - _Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy_.

The rest of the afternoon passed without Blaine leaving my side. As soon Wes and David finished singing _You've Got A Friend In Me_ from Toy Story, Mr. Schue came up to me and explained that they had all come on the bus, and had to leave then. Everyone came up and hugged me, all upset to be leaving so soon.

Before they left, Puck and Finn, along with Wes, David and Thad brought all my bags up to our (Blaine and my) dorm. I was so exhausted, I just grabbed the bag with my pajamas inside it and changed before setting an alarm for tomorrow morning and crashing into my (extremely soft) bed. My moisturizing routine could wait until tomorrow morning. Tomorrow, my first official day at Dalton Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - The songs sungmentioned are _I'll Be There_, the Mariah Carey feat. Trey Lorenz cover of the Jackson 5 song, _Don't Stop_ by Fleetwood Mac, _Umbrella_ by Rihanna, _Count On Me_ by Bruno Mars, _I'll Stand By You_ by the Pretenders (there's already a Glee cover), _Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy _by Barbra Streisand & Judy Garland (also has a Glee cover) and _You've Got A Friend In Me _from Toy Story.**

**Once again, I don't own any of these songs!**


End file.
